


Life Goals

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Trans Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: York asks Wash a question he is totally unprepared for. Kind of a follow up to the fic I posted the other day with single dad York. Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!





	Life Goals

“I think we should have a kid.”

Wash dropped his phone, staring at York. Of all the things he had expected York to say, that was definitely not it. Especially not first thing in the morning over breakfast. Before Wash had a few cups of coffee in him.

“We have a kid,” he said evenly. It was still kind of weird for him to say he had a kid. But Delta had started calling him dad last week, and Wash had to admit, it was an amazing feeling. “His name is Delta, I think you’ve met him.”

York rolled his eyes, taking another bite of cereal. “I meant another kid.”

“I know what you meant.” Wash downed the rest of his coffee, tilting his head at York. “You think we can handle another kid? Or like, a baby?”

“Why not, it’s got to be easier with two parents, right?” York teased, reaching over to place a hand on top of Wash’s. “I just… I see you with Delta and it makes me want another one.”

Wash flushed. Before York, he had never really thought about kids that much. Hadn’t even really been sure if he was parent material but Delta seemed to like him, so that was something, right? 

There was something else he had to ask though. “You don’t mean, like, a biological baby right, because there is no way that’s happening.” First of all, Wash was pretty sure he’d been a T long enough that it wasn’t possible. Second of all, there was no way in hell he was gonna carry a baby.

“No no no,” York said, shaking his head. “The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind, actually. I thought we could adopt. There are lots of kids out there that need homes.”

“You know that’s really expensive, right?” Though to be fair, so was raising two kids.

York nodded. “We don’t need to do it right now, we can save up, I just thought bringing it up now gives us time to prepare. You know, if you’re up for it.”

York was watching him, and Wash took a bite of cereal to give himself time to think. Did he want another kid? Delta of course was more than enough, but…

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.”

York laughed, dragging Wash over the table for a kiss. 

“York, my cereal!” Great, now he had milk all over him. 

“You can get more.” York was grinning like an idiot, and Wash felt himself begin to do that same. Excited at the prospect of having another kid. Nervous, sure, but definitely excited. 

Wash was suddenly smacked in the face with another idea. “Should we uh, get married first?” Could they even adopt together if they weren’t married? 

York’s grin grew even wider. “Well now we should!” He kissed Wash again, though it was a little hard cause neither could stop grinning.

This would be an exciting year for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
